Rosas Negras
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: [3º Lugar no II Challenge Primeira Vez do Fórum 3V]Há vários motivos para não se amar uma pessoa e um só para amála... NC17 não muito pesada. Ménage bem leve entre Draco e Ginny e Blaise.
1. Chapter 1

**3º Lugar no II Challenge Primeira Vez do fórum Aliança 3V, mestrado por Rute Riddle**

Observação: **trechos sem formatação significam tempo presente ou que aconteceu há apenas alguns minutos. Trechos em itálico constam de episódios de no mínimo meia hora antes da cena presente. Os dois primeiros parágrafos que iniciam a cena de tango foram deliberadamente retirados da FanFic "Sr. & Sra. Malfoy", de minha autoria.**

Observação 2: **qualquer semelhança com qualquer seriado de televisão não é mera coincidência.**

Observação 3: **Universo Alternativo não obrigatório, porque não há alusão a bruxaria ou feitiços e a alusão a animais mágicos é apenas para enfatizar a ironia.**

**Rosas Negras**

**II Challenge A Primeira Vez**

**Draco & Ginny**

**Por Rebeca Maria**

**Primeiro Capítulo**

Há vários motivos para não se amar uma pessoa e um só para amá-la. Ele tinha todos os motivos para odiá-la. E apenas um que o fazia ficar completamente apaixonado: ela era única e perfeita pra ele.

"Eu te amo, Virgínia! Você não entende isso?" – a brisa noturna ajudou a tornar o tom quase trêmulo dele num sussurro doce e carinhoso que chegou aos ouvidos dela e a entorpeceu. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, e por pouco não deixaram cair a carta que ele lhe dera dois minutos antes. O botão de rosa negra estava ainda em seu colo.

Um segredo guardado por tanto tempo, que agora ele lhe dizia da melhor forma possível, e o que ela fazia? Nada. Ficava apenas parada, olhando para ele duma forma quase estranha, quase íntima, ela não sabia dizer. Era bom não era?

A moça ruiva não falou nada, não fez nada. Não soube por quanto tempo. Perdeu-se por alguns instantes, em pensamentos passados, recentes, de alguns anos atrás. Ele, o homem loiro à sua frente, Draco Malfoy, estava presente em cada um desses pensamentos.

E ambos ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, lado a lado no banquinho de madeira do jardim, debaixo de um frondoso ipê rosa, cujas flores de outono caíam uma a uma no chão, formando um lindo tapete sobre a grama.

Draco já conhecia aquela cena. Ginny sentada debaixo daquele ipê, dia após dia, mas principalmente no outono – quando o ipê ficava em sua forma mais bela – pensando, refletindo. Ele já vira aquela cena diversas vezes, e apreciava a cada momento novo, como se fosse uma bela e rara pintura. Poderia ficar ali, olhando para ela, durante horas, e ao que tudo indicava, ele ficaria ali por muito tempo.

**x.x.x**

_Meia hora antes._

_Os passos felinos e o apuro duvidoso do par anunciaram aos presentes um acontecimento quase que metafísico: um tango! Ela, bela, com os cabelos presos, rodopiaria numa saia justíssima, onde se abria uma generosa fenda. O ritmo sincopado e malevolente que escutavam ao fundo era de um bandoléon soluçante, de um violino e de um piano. Executavam então, os dois, o mais lascivo dos balés que se conhecia._

_Ao enlaçá-la na pista de dança, não seria a alegria que o moveria, nem a ele, nem a ela._

_Era daquele jeito que eles se davam bem, apenas daquele jeito. Quando ele segurava violentamente a cintura dela, fazendo-os ficarem tão próximos que ninguém realmente teria certeza se eles estavam mesmo separados por algum ínfimo espaço._

_Ela sentia o hálito fresco dele, convidando-a para um toque ousado, um beijo, ou quem sabe algo mais que isso. O olhar dele era penetrante, despia-a sem pudor, fazia-a corar._

_Ele pedia, silenciosamente e com urgência, que ela parasse com aquela tortura visual, e que parasse de roçar os dedos levemente no corpo dele enquanto ela própria escorregava até o chão, a perna esticada, as mãos erguidas, pedindo que ele a guiasse._

_Ela levantou-se e sentiu-se novamente arrebatada nos braços dele, numa posição ousada, o rosto dele afundado em seu pescoço, os lábios dele em contato íntimo com sua pele. Ela fechou os olhos, e apenas deixou-se levar pelo corpo dele._

_As pernas de ambos estavam entrelaçadas, e era daquele jeito que eles dançavam com perfeição e malevolência. Um jogo mútuo de sedução, estrategicamente feito para que eles se deliciassem naqueles passos árduos e rápidos._

_Era fácil, entretanto, olhar para aqueles olhos frios e vê-los brilhando diante de tanta lascívia. Provoca-lo com um beijo insistente no pescoço, fazendo-o ficar agressivo com os toques em seu corpo, e dar passadas mais largas e rápidas, como se implorasse para que ela parasse com aquilo... ou continuasse._

_Ele afastou-a, num gesto brusco, fazendo-a rodopiar alguns passos. Puxou-a novamente para junto de seu corpo, fazendo-a parar de costas para ele. E então ela deixou que ele a tocasse._

_Os dedos dele deslizaram sutilmente pela cintura dela, e passaram de forma agressiva pelo pescoço dela, seguido dos lábios. Um beijo. Daquela vez, foi mesmo um beijo que ele dera em seu pescoço. Ela tremeu, virando-se violentamente para ele e empurrando-o, a passos certos, medidos e calculados, até que ele bateu com as costas numa pilastra, e ela pôde finalmente sentir o seu próprio corpo colado totalmente ao dele._

_Sentiu-o conduzi-la. Dessa vez eram passos lentos, que não exigiam toques ousados para que cada um sentisse o torpor que a situação exigia. _

_A música foi ficando mais baixa, e os passos deles mais lentos. E quando a música terminou, ela sentiu-o inclinar-se sobre ela, à medida que passava com seus lábios pelo pescoço dela e sua mão descia até a fenda do vestido, onde ficou por alguns instantes, enquanto a mão dele assegurava-se em fazê-la erguer a perna até a sua cintura._

_Eles não ouviram aplausos. Não ouviram nada, nem mesmo viram os flashes de máquinas fotográficas ao redor. Estavam entorpecidos e extasiados._

_Ele ergueu o rosto e olhou para ela. Um olhar profundo e sedutor. Fê-la voltar à posição ereta, antes de distanciar-se, vagarosamente, ainda buscando tocar a pele dela, e permitindo por um instante o toque singelo entre seus dedos._

"_É melhor você..." – ela começou._

"_Retirar-me da sua festinha, já que não fui convidado?" – ele interrompeu, com aquele tom sacal e frio._

"_Eu não ia dizer isso."_

"_Aposto que ia."_

_Ele virou-se e distanciou-se. Ela ficou parada, apenas olhando para ele. Definitivamente, eles não eram bons com palavras. Eram bons em toques, em gestos, em danças. Não com palavras. Eram orgulhosos demais para serem capazes de terem uma única conversa civilizada._

_Não era de hoje que ela conhecia o temperamento de Draco Malfoy. Não era de hoje que ela conhecia os toques dele e entorpecia-se com isso. Aquilo já durava mais de seis anos._

_Ela observou Draco partir, indo em direção aos jardins da parte de trás da casa. Olhou para um lado e outro, vendo os convidados da festa se divertir e beberem, e então, sem pensar em qualquer coisa, ela correu atrás dele._

**x.x.x**

"De onde você tirou essa idéia estúpida, Malfoy?"

Ginny parou a alguns passos de Draco, que estava logo ao lado de uma bela roseira. Ele não se voltou para ela quando sussurrou um breve e magoado "É a mais pura verdade, Weasley".

E ela própria, ao ouvir aquilo, soube que era mesmo verdade. Ela não queria convidá-lo para a sua festa, não queria que ele estivesse lá, tão perto dela, instigando-a, incitando-a. Ela não queria vê-lo, simplesmente porque não queria perder o controle.

Mas então, um segundo depois, enquanto ainda o observava, ela notou que já tinha perdido o controle.

Há muito tempo.

**x.x.x**

_Oito anos antes._

"_Quando foi mesmo que você pediu ajuda ao Malfoy, Ginny?"_

"_Em algum momento entre a minha tentativa de suicídio na torre e minha ida ao fundo do lago visitar os sereianos." – Ginny parou com suas anotações por um instante e olhou para Luna – "Sinceramente? Eu não tenho idéia do que me fez pedir ajuda dele... Digo, eu poderia estudar com a Hermione, mas ela já está muito ocupada com os estudos dela e com as usuais brigas com Rony, você sabe... Eu poderia estudar sozinha, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ler um parágrafo de Química sem bocejar. E então eu fui pedir ajuda à professora Minerva, e ela me aconselhou o Malfoy, porque de acordo com ela, ele é o melhor aluno depois da Hermione, e de acordo com ela, se eu quero ser Médica, eu vou precisar dessa matéria, então, foi a minha única chance."_

"_Certo, e quando foi que o Malfoy aceitou?"_

"_Quando a simples idéia de uma Weasley precisar da ajuda de um Malfoy me deixou radiante, Lovegood." – Draco parou diante das duas na Biblioteca, parecendo imensamente feliz – "Pronta, Weasley?"_

_Ginny olhou de esguelha para Luna antes de levantar-se e seguir com Draco para uma mesa mais afastada._

"_Você não poderia ser mais gentil só de vez em quando?" – ela perguntou._

"_Eu preciso ser gentil com você, Weasley, não com a Lovegood." – ele disse, antes de, num gesto rápido e certeiro, empurrá-la contra uma estante ao fundo da biblioteca e beijá-la com vontade e necessidade._

"_Isso não é gentileza, Malfoy." – ela sussurrou, entre um beijo e outro, ao sentir as mãos dele por baixo de sua saia, rasgando em dois o pano de sua calcinha._

"_Isso é desejo, Weasley."_

_Ela sorriu diante dos toques ousados de Draco. Ao mesmo tempo carinhosos e violentos. _

_Quando aquilo tudo começara? Ela não sabia direito. Talvez com ofensas diárias no meio de corredores, talvez com alguns olhares mais intensos durante as refeições, talvez quando ela lhe pedira ajuda em Química._

_Os lábios dele desceram para a curva de seu pescoço, deixando uma marca avermelhada ali antes de se dirigirem ao colo. As mãos dela rasgaram o tecido da blusa dele, abrindo passagem para que seus dedos tocassem o abdômen dele, arranhando-o de leve, provocando-lhe arrepios._

_Draco ergueu-a, de modo a fazê-la enrolar as pernas em sua cintura. As costas dela ainda estavam contra a estante da biblioteca e a posição era maravilhosamente cômoda, bem como o corpo dele contra o seu, quase que totalmente junto ao seu._

_Ele sorriu, dando-lhe um profundo beijo antes de levar sua boca ao ouvido dela e sussurrar um breve "Posso?", à medida que levava as mãos dela para o cós de sua própria calça._

_Entretanto, aquele momento foi quebrado por um barulho vindo de alguns metros deles. Alguém pigarreando._

_Ginny olhou de esguelha, tentando acreditar que não passava de uma ilusão. Draco olhou em seguida, apenas para confirmar que Hermione Granger estava pasma olhando para eles._

"_Aproveitou bem a cena, Granger?" – Draco perguntou, sem sequer se mexer – "Porque isso é o máximo que você vai conseguir fazer. Ao menos com o Weasley, ele não deve fazer nada mesmo, concluindo a partir da sua cara de espanto, como se não soubesse o que é isso. Ó, agora que eu me lembrei, você é patética demais para parar de brigar com ele e partir logo para a ação. Vocês dois são."_

"_Eu...não esperava isso de você, Ginny." – Hermione disse e saiu._

_Ginny olhou para Draco e sorriu timidamente, um sorriso quase amarelo e sem graça, antes de forçar seus pés a ficarem no chão e se recompor. Em seguida ela apenas deitou sua cabeça no peito de Draco e murmurou:_

"_Eu estou ferrada, Malfoy."_

_Ele deu um sorriso de meio canto, irônico e sedutor, e olhou-a fixamente. Retirou discretamente do bolso um botão de rosa negra, enfeitado com um laço vermelho, e deslizou-o gentilmente sobre o rosto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos._

"_Esqueça isso por enquanto... ninguém vai ferrar você..." – ele disse, com os lábios bem próximos à orelha dela e depois a beijou profundamente._

**x.x.x**

"_Quando eu brigo com você, é porque quero um momento a mais ouvindo a sua voz, mas não tenho a coragem para admitir isso. Quando te prendo em meus braços, é porque quero um momento a mais sentindo o toque da sua pele e sentindo o seu cheiro._

_Por isso, quando brigo com você, não é porque eu te odeio, mas porque eu te amo. E não é à toa que eu sempre cedo quando brigamos, porque eu ainda quero ter a chance de brigar com você novo, de cair em seus beijos, sempre tão inesperados e inesquecíveis._

_Eu não quero estar com você sem estar com você, entende? Talvez eu devesse ter feito isso anos atrás, antes de você brigar com a sua família e passar tanto tempo longe de mim. Talvez eu nunca devesse fazer isso, e assim deixar você seguir com a sua vida. _

_Mas eu não me arrependo de um dia ter insistido por seus toques e seus beijos, por ter insistido por noites ao seu lado ou encontros no escuro. Tudo valeu à pena._

_Eu prefiro brigar todos os dias com você do que fazer amor todos os dias com outra mulher."_

Ginny dobrou a carta e colocou-a no envelope. Segurou entre as mãos aquele singelo e frágil botão de rosa negra, com um belo laço vermelho amarrado ao seu talo. Símbolo de Draco. Aquela rosa sempre aparecia para ela quando Draco apareceria ou desapareceria.

Olhou para Draco e, por algum motivo, seu olhar tinha um brilho pesaroso e triste. E ele não soube por quê.

**x.x.x**

_Seis anos antes_

_Ginny entrou apressada em seu quarto. Estava ofegante. Apoiou-se na porta fechada e respirou profundamente, durante vários minutos até que sua respiração se regulasse._

_Ela havia corrido muito daquela vez. Mais do que o de costume. Aliás, já há muito tempo que ela corria todos os dias, o máximo que pudesse. Era uma forma de limpar sua cabeça de certos pensamentos, de deixá-la livre. Uma forma de se fazer sentir exaurida o bastante para que não pensasse em mais nada. Funcionava. Às vezes._

_Assim que recuperou o fôlego, retirou sua roupa e cobriu-se com uma toalha. Um bom banho era a segunda coisa que a deixava livre de qualquer pensamento._

_Entretanto, antes que pudesse seguir para o banheiro, reparou em sua cama um pequeno e singelo botão de rosa negra, com um laço vermelho muito bem feito amarrado ao talo. Ela sorriu, mesmo sem perceber, e apanhou o botão de rosa. _

"_Essa toalha combina bem com você. Na verdade, a cor dela combina perfeitamente com seus cabelos. O vermelho deveria ser sua cor favorita, Virgínia!"_

_Seu coração acelerou. Talvez tanto quanto estava acelerado há alguns minutos. Era mesmo a voz dele ou fora só uma ilusão?_

_Ela virou-se vagarosamente, apenas para encontrar um par de olhos impossivelmente cinza fixo nela. Ele sorriu para ela, finalmente saltando pela janela para dentro do quarto dela. Deu um passo em sua direção e parou para observá-la mais uma vez._

"_Há quanto tempo você está aqui?"_

"_Ainda tive tempo de ver um pouco antes de você apanhar a toalha e se cobrir." – Ginny baixou o olhar, sorrindo timidamente._

"_Saudades?" – ela perguntou._

_Draco não respondeu. Deu um passo largo em direção a Ginny e puxou-a pela cintura, apanhando seus lábios num beijo mais do que desejado. Era intenso, e apenas eles podiam saber como sentiam falta daquele roçar de línguas, daquele contato tão próximo, íntimo, perigoso e proibido._

"_E... você sabe... que minha cor preferida é verde, Malfoy." – ela falou, ainda mantendo seus lábios perigosamente próximos dos de Draco._

"_Ótimo, porque a minha é vermelho." – ele se aproximou para mais um beijo, mas ela esquivou seus lábios, forçando-o a beijar-lhe o rosto._

"_Draco, nós..."_

"_Combinamos, eu sei, Virgínia. Mas não é fácil saber que porque alguém não quer que tenhamos, nós não vamos ter."_

"_Alguém, Draco, quer dizer a minha família e a sua."_

_Ginny não amava Draco, embora quisesse estar ao lado dele, ou na cama com ele. Ele a tocava de um jeito peculiar, e provocava-lhe sensações que nenhum outro conseguia. Nem mesmo Harry._

_Draco não amava Ginny, mas queria que ela estivesse em sua cama o máximo de tempo possível. Com ela era diferente das outras porque não precisavam de palavras. E na verdade, para ele, quanto menos palavras, melhor. Era simplesmente aquilo: sexo._

_Ginny passou a mão pelo pescoço de Draco, puxando-o de uma forma quase violenta, para um beijo quase agressivo. As mãos dele passaram pelo corpo dela, livrando-a daquela toalha, àquele momento indesejada. E então, ela o guiou até o banheiro._

_Draco sempre sabia como agir com Ginny. Era assim desde o começo, quando tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de dois adolescentes. Ele sabia onde e como tocá-la. Sabia que tinha livre acesso ao corpo dela. Sabia que ela gostava de mordidas no pescoço, seguidas de beijos gentis e palavras sussurradas ao ouvido._

"_Virgínia, eu estou de roupa..." – ele falou, ao sentir que ela o guiava para debaixo do chuveiro._

"_Elas estão sujas, então, aproveite!"_

_Ele sorriu, assim que sentiu o corpo dela colado ao seu, e ambos sendo molhados pela água do chuveiro. Vagarosamente ela tirou a camisa dele, enquanto roçava com as pontas dos dedos no peito despido dele._

_Deixou que ele retirasse suas próprias roupas, até que ambos estivessem nus. Olhavam-se, admiravam-se, mantinham um controle quase surreal de seus gestos medidos e tortuosamente lentos._

_Ela gemeu baixinho ao ouvido dele, quando o sentiu pressionar seu corpo entre a parede do box e o dele próprio. Ela sentia a água fria do chuveiro misturada aos toques dele em sua coxa, fazendo-a arquear o corpo._

_Há quanto tempo ela não se sentia daquele modo? Sentir-se plena por alguns instantes em que não se pensava em nada... _

_Ele uniu-se a ela, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava sua boca para um beijo intenso, abafando o gemido alto e rouco dela._

_Ficaram naquela brincadeira por muito tempo, unidos, afastados do mundo lá fora, longe de tudo que os impedia de ficar daquele modo._

_A certo instante ela fincou as unhas nas costas de Draco e afundou seu rosto em seu pescoço. Ele, por sua vez, apoiou sua mão na parede do box, pressionando-se mais ainda contra o corpo dela._

_Eles sentiram a água gelada sobre seus corpos ao mesmo tempo que tinham um longo espasmo. Ofegaram, suas respirações estavam aceleradas, cansadas._

_Olharam-se. E não falaram nada. Não havia nada a falar. Tinha sido ótimo, como sempre. Fim da questão._

_Deixaram que a água ainda caísse em seus corpos durante muito tempo, enquanto mantinham-se abraçados, retomando o ar que lhes faltara instantes antes, repensando, revivendo momentos._

_Draco olhou para Virgínia uma vez mais e sorriu, antes de afastar-se e sair do banheiro._

_Aquela não tinha sido a primeira vez que faziam sexo sob o chuveiro, nem seria a última._

**x.x.x**

"É tarde, Draco... nós tivemos nossa chance um dia..." – ela começou, num sussurro que só ele, estando tão perto dela, poderia ouvir.

"Mas..."

"Eu vou me casar, Draco, em alguns meses eu vou me casar."

_Fim do Primeiro Capítulo_

_Por Rebeca Maria_

_Em 01/03/2007_

_N/Rbc: _A fic está dividida em 3 capítulos e não deve demorar a ser postada. E não, esta não é das minhas preferidas, mas há quem goste, e até eu admito que gosto dela um pouquinho. Quem gosta de seriados de televisão vai reconhecer fácil fácil o seriado utilizado como base. Alguém se arrisca? Exceto vocês duas, Rute e Kika, que já sabem qual é... hauahauahuahauahau! Valeu Rute!

E para quem quiser ver a capinha desta fic, está lá no link HOMEPAGE da minha página! XDDDD  
Abraços e até daqui uns 2 dias, quando eu vou postar o próximo capítulo!

E para quem lê La Chocolateria e Senhor e Senhora Malfoy... bem... esse é um problema por enquanto, mas não é definitivo, eu espero... XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

**N/Rbc: **como eu disse, a fic não foi extremamente bem desenvolvida e eu vou pedir desculpas para as perguntas que ficarem martelando no final do terceiro (e último) capítulo. Mas por enquanto, fiquem com os agradecimentos e com o segundo capítulo. XDDD

**Dessinha McGuiller: **moça, adoro que me chamem de Beca, então, fique à vontade. Obrigada pelo elogio à fic, e espero que até o final dela você não deixe de achar isso. XDDD

**Thaty: **Mais um capítulo, bem ráido! Espero que continue gostando. Bjinhos...

**Barbara: **Acredita que eu tinha me esquecido que tinha posto essa frase? É que o começo da fic tá escrito há tanto tempo que eu esqueci que tinha usado o trecho do filme "Muito Bem Acompanhada", que venhamos, que filme perfeito é esse? O Dermot (o que faz o Nick) tá perfeito demais naquele personagem e com aquele cabelo! Huhuuuu! Huahauahuahauahua. O seriado está mais evidente nesse capítulo! XDDD

**Miaka: **querida, cheguei a responder seu comentário no meu flog um dia depois que você deixou ele... comentei no seu que tava linkado no seu nome... mas não sei se você chegou a ver, porque só depois eu vi que a última foto postada era de outubro... ou era de 2004...hauahuahauahauha... enfim... e sim, na capa eram Addison e Mark... liiindooooo! E o seriado tá mais evidente neste capítulo, na verdade, a partir deste capítulo... e você com certeza vai saber qual é. XDDD

**Rute: **Rutinha, querida, você é uma das pessoas que me faz acreditar que essa fic não é um fiasco total... XDDD E isso resume tudo!

**Mrs. Butler: **nhaaaaaa... será que ela não pode mesmo??? Cá está o segundo capítulo, o mais rápido que pude (ou lembrei)... espero que goste...! XDDD

**Ella Evans: **que bom que gostou, moça! Espero que continue gostando... hauahuahauahauah! Bjinhos...

**Dani Sly: **então, querida, você sempre com o seu jeitinho de me deixar encabulada... XDDD Mas sim, essa é a história. Era para se chamar "Somos Todos Inocentes", mas acho que até você deve imaginar, como esse título sugere uma fanfic bem pesada e, como eu disse na sua review, quase obscena. E acho que por conta disso o meu triângulo não saiu do jeito que eu queria, saiu bem mais leve e mais decidido. Tem um recadinho pra você no meu profile, sobre esta fic, logo o primeiro parágrafo, não sei se chegou a ler... enfim... espero que você goste na mesma, porque por causa do meu abismo eu não consegui desenvolver muito bem... :( Mas de qualquer jeito, muito obrigada pela review, carinhosa como sempre! XDDDD Bjinhos e até a próxima, aqui ou em Manifesto! Huahuahaauhauah!

**Segundo Capítulo**

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, mantendo-se na mesma posição em que dormira: de bruços no sofá. Em segundos percebeu que estava nua. Olhou ao redor e parou com os olhos no chão: um homem dormia, também de bruços, ao lado do sofá.

Era um homem aparentemente alto, com cabelos finos e pretos que caíam para a sua face.

Ela puxou o lençol que cobria o corpo dele e reparou, por um segundo, em seu corpo: forte, e o traseiro em particular merecia uma olhada melhor, era perfeito. Depois apenas pegou uma almofada sobre o sofá e cobriu-o de qualquer forma.

"Acho que você vai precisar disso..." – ela ouviu a voz abafada dele e virou-se para olhá-lo.

Ele ainda estava deitado da mesma forma que antes, exceto pelo braço erguido em sua direção e um pedaço de tecido preto em sua mão. Sua calcinha.

"Ahn... obrigada..."

Ela andou até o pé da escada, quando ele levantou-se e olhou risonho para ela. Seu olhar tinha um brilho esverdeado e questionador.

"Hei, porque você não volta aqui e continuamos de onde paramos?"

"Eu não posso... não posso fazer isso..."

"Podemos fazer o que você quiser." – ela olhou-o, duma forma engraçada, uma forma repreensiva, mas engraçada.

"Eu digo que eu não posso fazer isso _agora_, estou atrasada pro trabalho."

"Então podemos fazer depois? Quem sabe hoje à noite, no jantar..."

"Blaise... eu... você... nós já tentamos isso uma vez, e você sabe que não deu certo..."

"Eu não sei disso, _você_ sabe. Você pediu o divórcio."

"Eu apenas pedi antes que você pedisse. Se eu não o tivesse feito, você faria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então, vamos continuar desse jeito, ok?"

"Que jeito? Um casal separado que transa eventualmente?" – ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

"É, é isso." – e saiu, deixando-o sozinho na sala de estar – "Mas jantar está bom, me pega às dez." – ela gritou lá de cima.

**x.x.x**

"O que temos pra hoje, Cecília?"

"Uhm... você tem uma cesária marcada pra hoje no começo da tarde, uma reunião logo em seguida, e você deveria estar numa reunião geral há 10 minutos."

"Reunião?"

"Médico novo no hospital, você sabe, burocracia de apresentação."

"Médico novo?"

"Ahan."

"Eu sou a chefe de Neonatal e não sei que tem um médico novo aqui... onde está o respeito?"

"Aparentemente é um neurocirurgião."

Mas Ginny não chegou a ouvir isso, apenas dirigiu-se à sala de reuniões e entrou, sorrateiramente, embora não tão silenciosamente quanto queria, já que todos olharam para ela.

"Atrasada, Dra. Weasley."

"Problemas... desculpa!"

"Bom, Dra. Weasley, de qualquer modo acho que você já conhece o nosso novo médico. Ele mencionou ter estudado em Hogwarts na época em que você era aluna."

Ginny olhou ao redor e parou na hora em que viu aquele olhar cinza em cima de si. Cabelos loiros, pouco maiores do que estavam da última vez em que o vira. Sorriso fino e crispado, meio de lado e irônico. Ela parou, apenas para ter certeza de que o seu passado tinha voltado. O seu melhor passado.

**x.x.x**

"Você não vai falar nada?"

"Eu tinha para mim que era preciso ter um cérebro para ser um neurocirurgião."

"Não era exatamente isso que eu esperava que você me dissesse quando me visse depois de... 6 anos."

"São 8."

Ela deu de ombros. Olhou discretamente para ele, percebendo que ele estava olhando para ela, e desviou o olhar. Era aquilo que ela merecia por ter chegado atrasada? Servir de anfitriã para Draco Malfoy, ou melhor, Dr. Malfoy? Piada.

"Você não precisa ficar com essa cara, Weasley."

"..."

"Claro que eu prefiro outras caras que você faz..." – ele olhou para os lados, à procura de alguém, e apanhou-a pelo braço, puxando-a para dentro do elevador, que se fechou tão logo eles entraram – "...como as suas caras de sexo, me deixam arrepiado..." – ele disse, bem próximo ao ouvido dela, enquanto colocava-a entre a parede e seu corpo. Ele percebeu que o corpo dela tremeu, mas ela não se abalou ou modificou a expressão de seu rosto.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy? Isso é totalmente inapropriado."

"Estou te agarrando no elevador, como eu costumava te agarrar nos corredores da escola ou no seu quarto. Sinto saudades suas, e sei que você também sente."

Ginny não recusou o contato entre seu corpo e o corpo de Draco. Na verdade, ela mal conseguia raciocinar com a coxa dele entre suas pernas e os lábios dele tão próximos dos seus. Os fios dourados do cabelo dele roçando levemente o seu rosto, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Era tudo uma mistura agradável de sensações.

Ele a olhava de um modo peculiar, como só ele conseguia. Olhos meio fechados e pequeninos, lábios crispados num sorriso debochado e sexy.

"Pare de me olhar desse jeito, Dr. Malfoy."

"Dr. Malfoy? Há alguns minutos era só Malfoy, e antes era Draco, agora é Dr. Malfoy?"

"Pare de me olhar desse jeito, _Dr. Malfoy_, é totalmente inapropriado."

"Te olhar de que jeito?"

"Como se já tivesse me visto nua!" – ele sorriu ainda mais, de um jeito bastante cafajeste dessa vez, e aproximou os lábios da orelha dela, mordiscando-lhe suavemente.

"Eu já vi, Virgínia, e tenho certeza que te conheço nua melhor do que qualquer outro, até mesmo que se ex-marido."

Ela afastou-o levemente após ouvir a palavra _'ex-marido'_ e olhou-o, de maneira interrogativa. Ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer, claro. Draco Malfoy conhecia muito bem os olhares de Virgínia Weasley, bem como ela os dele.

"Você faz o tipo que usa anel, _querida_." – ele disse, numa voz baixa e sensual, que morreu no momento em que as mãos dele entrelaçaram as dela e os lábios dele roçaram os dela.

A princípio um beijo quase de reconhecimento. E depois um beijo de saudades, que não dispensou toques ousados das mãos dele no corpo dela, e gestos sutis dos dedos dela passeando pela barriga dele por cima do tecido da camisa.

Draco parou o beijo e afastou-se vagarosamente. Ginny continuou encostada na parede do elevador, enquanto tentava se recompor. Ouviu-se um barulhinho do elevador e a porta abriu-se. Draco arrumou a gravata rapidamente, no instante em que lançava um sorriso para uma mulher na frente do elevador. Ginny, desconcertada e ainda com os cabelos amarrotados, tentou amenizar o embaraço.

"Então, Dr. Malfoy, este é o elevador..." – e saiu, antes de Draco, que saiu logo atrás fazendo um sinal qualquer para a mulher que esperava o elevador, que dizia mais ou menos _'não liga, ela é doida'._

**x.x.x**

"Você não devia ter feito aquilo, Malfoy." – ela falou, enquanto entrava numa sala.

"Você quer dizer **nós**, porque você retribuiu, disso eu me lembro bem. Mas enfim, eu gosto de fazer o que eu não devo, e até onde eu sei, você também gosta."

"Você me agarrou primeiro, Malfoy, o que faz você levar toda a culpa. Eu apenas agi por instinto."

"_Instinto de agarrar Draco Malfoy_" – ele falou, com certo egocentrismo na voz – "Eu sabia que isso existia."

Ginny riu, não pôde deixar de rir com o comentário egocêntrico dele. Na verdade, ela costumava rir dele sempre que se encontravam. Toda a superioridade de Draco Malfoy o tornava cômico e sexy.

"Senti saudades de como você me faz rir, Malfoy."

"Oras, já é um avanço."

"Sim, acho que sim."

"Senti saudades de te ver sorrindo."

Ginny sorriu timidamente, meio escondendo o rosto, e desviou o olhar. Draco foi até ela e parou a alguns passos de distância, estendendo a mão e virando o rosto dela para ele.

"Desde quando a Weasley fica tímida desse jeito?"

Ela olhou para aquele brilho cinza durante algum tempo. Perdia-se nele e já tinha se esquecido de como era bom perder-se nele. Era um olhar frio e bastante irônico e pesado, mas ela gostava, porque sempre se podia ver refletida no olhar dele.

E então, ela não percebeu como aconteceu, nem mesmo controlou seu impulso, apenas levou sua mão à gravata dele e puxou-o com força, depois o empurrou para cima da mesa, fazendo-o sentar-se e derrubar a maioria das coisas que estavam em cima, e beijou-o.

Beijou-o com tanta força e tanta intensidade que não demorou a ficar com a respiração acelerada e ofegante. Beijou-o agressivamente, nem mesmo percebeu que fizera o lábio dele sangrar.

Ele não reclamou. Retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade e a mesma agressividade.

Mas então, da mesma forma como começou, terminou. Ela largou a gravata dele, parou de beijá-lo, virou-se e saiu da sala.

Draco olhou meio confuso, e talvez atordoado, para as costas dela enquanto ela saía. Depois apenas levou os dedos aos lábios, limpando o sangue que escorria. Sorriu.

**x.x.x**

Ginny sentou-se em sua cadeira e respirou fundo. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado, sua respiração ofegante. Seu corpo tremia e sua mente não a deixava em paz.

"O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz?" – ela repetia para si, como um mantra, ou algo que a incomodava profundamente.

Draco Malfoy voltava para a sua vida depois de 8 anos e, de repente, ela sentia-se como se seu mundo tivesse caído. Seu corpo tremia só em vê-lo e ela derretia-se com seu toque. Céus, não era para ser assim. Ela devia ter superado a fase Draco Malfoy há muito tempo. Ela achava que tinha superado. Mas, inconscientemente, ela sabia que não poderia superar Draco Malfoy, não tendo em sua gaveta a carta dele e a rosa negra. Não o superaria lendo quase todos os dias aquelas frases, nem sentindo o cheiro daquela rosa. Nunca.

_"Eu te amo, Virgínia! Você não entende isso?"_

Ela ainda podia ouvir claramente a voz de Draco dizendo isso.

"Dra. Weasley?" – a voz soou bem ao longe, e ela ignorou – "Dra. Weasley?"

"Ahn?" – ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes e focou Cecília, a enfermeira, na porta de sua sala.

"Kate Green entrou em trabalho de parto, a sala de cirurgia já está pronta."

**x.x.x**

Ginny largou-se na cadeira, derrotada. Tinha acabado de perder sua paciente, muito embora o bebê estivesse bem. Um bebê sem mãe.

Afundou o rosto entre as mãos e respirou fundo. Mal notou que havia um rosa negra esquecida sobre sua mesa, com um bilhete afixado nela.

_"Janta comigo?_

_Responda para o meu pager._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Ela apanhou o bilhete e guardou-o. Segurou a rosa entre os dedos durante alguns minutos, aspirando o seu perfume e sentindo a maciez de suas pétalas.

_"Não posso"_ – foi o que ela respondeu, antes de levantar-se e ir se arrumar para o seu jantar com Blaise.

**x.x.x**

"Pelo jeito você já tem outro compromisso para hoje. Isso explica o por que de você ter me rejeitado."

Ela ouviu a voz dele e virou-se. Ele a olhava com certo desejo e admiração.

"Você está linda. O vermelho te cai muito bem. Mas eu já te disse isso."

"Ainda é a sua cor favorita?"

"Em você, Virgínia, sempre foi a minha cor favorita." – ele falou, com os lábios bem próximos ao ouvido dela, e ela tremeu involuntariamente.

"Ginny?"

Ela ouviu e virou-se. Blaise tinha acabado de chegar. E ele olhava dela para Draco, aparentemente confuso.

"Malfoy?"

"Pelo jeito as pessoas esqueceram meu nome hoje... ninguém usa mais 'Draco', não?" – ele falou, com certa ironia, antes de estender a mão para Blaise – "Quanto tempo, Blaise."

"Anos, Draco, muitos anos." – ele apertou a mão de Draco e virou-se para Ginny – "Vamos?"

"Claro."

"A gente se vê, Draco." – Blaise disse, tomando Ginny pelo braço e saindo.

"Isso também explica a rejeição..." – ele comentou para si mesmo, antes de sair do hospital.

**x.x.x**

"Você está desatenta hoje, Ginny, o que houve?"

"Perdi uma paciente hoje, na verdade, ela era mais para uma amiga. Estava há muito tempo no hospital."

"Só isso?"

"Isso já devia ser motivo suficiente para me deixar _desatenta_."

"Draco não tem nada a ver com isso?"

"Agora o assunto é ele? Está com ciúmes?"

"Ouça, eu sei do que você teve com ele no passado, ok? E isso me dá muitos motivos para ficar com ciúmes. Sem falar que você nunca me disse que ele trabalhava no hospital." – Ginny riu. Blaise ficava engraçado quando estava com ciúmes.

"Ele não trabalhava no hospital até hoje. O chefe da cirurgia chamou-o por ele ser, bem, você sabe, um dos melhores neurocirurgiões da Europa."

"Só isso?"

"Deveria ter mais alguma coisa?"

"Não sei. Deveria?"

"Você sabe que está começando a me irritar com essa conversa, não sabe?"

"Ok, parei. Vamos pra casa?" – ela riu e apenas olhou para Blaise – "O quê?"

"Você ainda fala como se fôssemos para a mesma casa, como se morássemos na mesma casa."

"Mas nós vamos para a mesma casa, querida. Nós ainda somos um casal separado que transa eventualmente." – ela sorriu mais ainda, vendo-o levantar-se e estender a mão para ela – "E eu não vou te deixar sozinha esta noite."

**x.x.x**

Blaise era carinhoso, por mais que seu porte e sua história dissessem o contrário. Ele gostava de todo um ritual antes de levar a mulher para cama, gostava de acariciar, beijar e dizer palavras doces ao pé do ouvido.

Ginny adorava isso, por mais que às vezes ela se irritasse quando ele retardava dolorosamente um momento.

Ele também não gostava muito de coisas não-tradicionais. Cama era um bom lugar sexo, cozinha, sala e escadas só eram bons se Ginny insistisse muito. Se bem que depois que eles haviam se separado a cama era o último lugar onde eles faziam sexo. Blaise era um ótimo amante, e um marido um tanto quanto tradicional demais, beirando a chatice.

Blaise levou-a para debaixo do chuveiro, nem bem tirou a roupa dela, e a dele. Ela deixou-o apenas de gravata debaixo do chuveiro, assim podia sempre puxa-lo, quando quisesse.

Beijaram-se por muito tempo. Beijos calmos e quase eternos, lentos e tortuosos. Ela tentava aprofundar o beijo, torna-lo mais rápido, mas ele não deixava. Os toques eram como os beijos, lentos e carinhosos, torturavam-na e faziam-na gemer.

Algum tempo depois ele ergueu-a e levou-a para cama. Uniu-se a ela em movimentos leves e lentos. Beijou-a enquanto se movia dentro dela. Apenas isso.

**x.x.x**

Era um quarto grande aquele, e escuro. A atmosfera incitava coisas proibidas e, dizendo a verdade, obscenas. A cama de dossel era enorme, coberta de lençóis de seda vermelhos e macios. Sobre os lençóis, pétalas de rosas negras davam o aroma sensual ao local.

Ela desatou as amarras do cabelo e balançou a cabeça. Um movimento sexy, que para eles foi visto quase em câmara lenta. Ela olhou-os de uma forma arrebatadora, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. Uma daqueles sorrisos que fazia qualquer homem se derreter.

Desabotoou lentamente a camisa branca, deixando que eles vissem uma lingerie vermelha por baixo do tecido. Um sutiã meia taça de renda, absolutamente formidável. Uma calcinha pequenina e indiscreta, com cinta ligas. O vermelho lhe caía realmente muito bem. Tirou a camisa e jogou para cima deles, depois engatinhou sobre eles na cama, parando entre os dois e sorrindo para ambos.

Eles travavam uma luta interna. Algemados à cama daquele modo e trajando apenas gravatas no pescoço não podiam fazer muita coisa, a não ser olhar e serem torturados da melhor forma possível.

"Você vai tirar nossas algemas?"

"Calma, Malfoy..."

"Apenas... não demore muito... queremos brincar também..."

"Vocês estão brincando, queridos... eu estou brincando com vocês!"

Ginny debruçou-se primeiramente sobre Draco, beijando-o da forma como ele a beijava. Intensa e agressivamente. De um jeito arrebatador que a fazia perder o controle e libertar as formas mais selvagens que havia dentro dela, deixa-la livre de pudores e disposta a provar de tudo que o prazer podia lhe proporcionar.

Ela tocava o corpo dele como ela gostaria de ser tocada. Com as mãos firmes e severas, passeado livremente, da forma que bem quisesse, fazendo-se sentir. Deslizou os dedos por entre os pêlos finos do peito dele, desceu até a barriga e a virilha. Ficou ali por um tempo, observando as reações de Draco. Caras de sexo. Adorava as caras de sexo dele. Eram incontroláveis, eram... caras de sexo de Draco Malfoy.

Depois parou. Simplesmente parou e observou a reação de desgosto dele. Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios, da mesma forma como ele sorria para ela, e virou-se para Blaise.

Uma expressão meiga tomava conta do rosto de Ginny agora. Um sorriso cativante. Ela abaixou-se delicadamente até alcançar os lábios dele, para um beijo lento, calmo, como ele a beijava. Era carinhoso e meigo. Ele forçava-se a erguer a cabeça, buscando por um contato mais profundo. As mãos dela tocavam-lhe lentamente, os dedos deslizavam suaves, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Ela fez o mesmo trajeto no corpo dele, parando na virilha por alguns instantes. As reações de Blaise eram controladas, calmas, mas expressivas.

Discretamente ela estendeu uma chave para Draco, enquanto ainda tocava Blaise. A chave das algemas. Ele soltou-se com agilidade, lançando as algemas para longe. Ajoelhou-se por trás de Ginny e abraçou-a beijando-lhe a nuca, fazendo-a suspirar. Aquele era o ponto fraco dela. Beijos na nuca faziam-na arrepiar-se de um modo indescritível, faziam-na vibrar quase em êxtase.

Ela quase foi obrigada a parar com os toques em Blaise ao sentir os lábios de Draco em seu corpo. Ela parou e estendeu para ele a chave das algemas dele. Ela virou-se para Draco enquanto isso, e beijou-o e deixou-se beijar. Deixou-se tocar pelos dedos ágeis e impiedosos dele, deixou-se derreter em seus braços.

Blaise soltou-se e tocou levemente as costas de Ginny. Dedos suaves e toques mais suaves ainda, acompanhados de beijos estalados em partes sensíveis de sua pele.

Draco abaixou as alças do sutiã de Ginny, enquanto Blaise desatava-o por trás.

Ginny deitou-se entre eles e deixou-se sentir, fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Ela era capaz de diferenciar o toque de cada um dos homens. Draco tocava-a com mais segurança e mais agressividade. Blaise era sempre mais gentil, e ela sempre achava que ele tinha medo de machucá-la.

Então ela abriu os olhos e viu os dois olhando para ela, sorrindo. Ergueu as mãos e puxou-os pelas gravatas, beijou Draco e depois Blaise. Viu-os deitarem-se ao lado dela, um de cada lado. Eles abraçaram-se a ela, cobriram-se com os lençóis de seda e adormeceram.

"Bom dia..." – ela abriu os olhos e viu Draco ao seu lado, sorrindo para ela.

"Bom dia..." – ela disse e beijou-o delicadamente.

"Você conseguiu dormir a noite passada?"

"Não exatamente..."

"Bom dia." – Draco disse, olhando sobre o ombro de Ginny, fazendo-a virar-se.

"Bom dia." – era a voz de Blaise, que sorria para Ginny – "Dormiu bem? Você se mexeu muito durante a noite. Teve pesadelos?" – ela piscou os olhos várias vezes. Pesadelos? De onde ele tirara isso?

"Não exatamente..." – e então ela virou-se para o outro lado da cama e não viu Draco.

Não havia Draco. Não havia cama de dossel, ou lençóis de seda, ou pétalas negras. Não havia algemas ou gravatas. Havia sonho.

Ela suspirou, desapontada, antes de levantar-se bruscamente da cama.

"Ginny, você está bem?"

"Estou atrasada!" – ela gritou, do banheiro.

**x.x.x**

Ela se demorou bastante tempo debaixo do chuveiro naquele dia. Trancou-se no banheiro e ficou por lá durante quanto tempo não soube. Seus pensamentos estavam martelando em sua cabeça e seu corpo tremia com a simples lembrança de seu sonho.

Um ménage. Seu primeiro e único ménage tinha sido um sonho. Um dos melhores sonhos de sua vida, mas apenas um sonho.

_Fim do segundo capítulo_

_Por Rebeca Maria_

_Posto o próximo capítulo antes do meu niver! Hauhauahauaahuaha! Ou seja, em no máximo 3 dias, se eu lembrar!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Biazinha Malfoy: Yeeep! Greys Anatomy! Huahauahuahauahaua! O melhor seriado ever! Fico feliz que tenha deixado review, é sempre bom! Espero que goste do último capítulo!**

**Mrs Butler: Ginny ficar com Blaise??? Uhm... I don't think so! Huahauhauahauahuahaua!**

**Miaka: nhaaaaaaaaaa, vi sua review no Aliança 3V... hauahuahauahauahua... a fic só foi postada lá antes porque foi tão logo o challenge saiu e enfim... XDDD**

**Terceiro Capítulo**

"Você está me evitando, Virgínia."

"Você por acaso pegou os relatórios do bebê Schimitt?"

"Você está realmente me evitando."

"Ahá, achei. Por um instante achei que tinha perdido."

"Eu posso só saber por que você está me evitando? Assim eu paro de te encher a paciência."

"Certo, Cecília desmarcou as consultas do começo da tarde e transferiu para o começo da noite, isso me dá tempo para fazer alguns exames no bebê."

Draco perdeu a paciência. Pegou Ginny pelos braços e virou-a, forçando-a a encará-lo.

"Você vai me dizer por que está me evitando ou não?"

Ela desvencilhou-se dos braços deles ma continuou a encará-lo.

"Ouça, Draco, eu terminei com o Blaise hoje de manhã. Eu passei 8 anos sem quase pensar em você, e então você me aparece de repente e eu sonho com você... e com o Blaise... e era um sonho muito bom, mas por mais que eu pensasse em você durante esses 8 anos, eu não sonhava com você. E foi um sonho perturbador. E eu terminei com o Blaise hoje de manhã."

"Bom, eu gosto da parte de você ter terminado com ele, se quer saber. A princípio eu nem mesmo sei porque você se casou com ele, ao invés de mim."

"Ele me pediu em casamento, você não."

"Eu disse que te amava, Virgínia. E você disse '_eu vou me casar'_."

"Você disse que me amava na festa do meu noivado, Draco. Você queria o que? Que eu te agarrasse ali mesmo e te jurasse amor eterno?"

"Era o que eu esperava, mas eu me enganei, não é mesmo?"

"Draco, você não podia esperar que eu fizesse aquilo. Era só sexo lembra? A gente sempre dizia, a gente sabia que era só sexo. Eu não podia simplesmente..." – ela parou.

"Não podia o que, Virgínia?"

"Admitir que te amava. Eu não podia decepcionar meus pais, eu não podia... simplesmente não podia, ok?"

"Eu também não podia, Virgínia. Não podia fazer, mas fiz. Você acha que foi fácil pra mim te dizer aquilo? Você ao menos sabe para quantas eu disse aquilo? Você foi a única, Virgínia, continua sendo a única. Eu adoro brigar com você porque você fica linda quando está brava, mas eu adoro mais ainda fazer amor com você."

"Fazer amor?"

"Não era só sexo, Virgínia. Nunca foi só sexo. Eu gostava de te ter na minha cama porque ali você era minha e de mais ninguém. Porque eu podia me refugiar no seu corpo e esquecer de todo o resto. Eu fiquei longe de você durante 8 anos porque eu não agüentaria ficar perto de você sem poder te tocar. Mas então eu soube que você tinha se divorciado e pensei _'por que não?'_.

"_Quando eu brigo com você, é porque quero um momento a mais ouvindo a sua voz, mas não tenho a coragem para admitir isso. Quando te prendo em meus braços, é porque quero um momento a mais sentindo o toque da sua pele e sentindo o seu cheiro._

_Por isso, quando brigo com você, não é porque eu te odeio, mas porque eu te amo. E não é à toa que eu sempre cedo quando brigamos, porque eu ainda quero ter a chance de brigar com você novo, de cair em seus beijos, sempre tão inesperados e inesquecíveis._

_Eu não quero estar com você sem estar com você, entende? Talvez eu devesse ter feito isso anos atrás, antes de você brigar com a sua família e passar tanto tempo longe de mim. Talvez eu nunca devesse fazer isso, e assim deixar você seguir com a sua vida. _

_Mas eu não me arrependo de um dia ter insistido por seus toques e seus beijos, por ter insistido por noites ao seu lado ou encontros no escuro. Tudo valeu à pena._

_Eu prefiro brigar todos os dias com você do que fazer amor todos os dias com outra mulher."_

As frases daquela carta ecoaram. Ela sabia aquelas frases decoradas. Ela adorava aquelas frases.

"Eu te amo, Virgínia. E estou dizendo isso de novo pra você." – ele falou, ao mesmo tempo que entregava a ela um botão de rosa negra com o laço vermelho. A rosa de Draco Malfoy.

Ela parou por um instante, observando a rosa e sentindo a maciez de suas pétalas, e o aroma, e o brilho.

E então ela estendeu a mão e puxou-o pela gravata. E pela primeira o beijo não foi apenas intenso e agressivo. Foi tempestuoso e desejado. Era um beijo de amor.

Draco colocou-a sobre a mesa e beijou-a. Uniu ao beijo os toques, daquela vez suaves, mas decididos e intensos.

Ele retirou-lhe a bata e desamarrou a blusa, enquanto ela afrouxou a gravata dele e desabotoou os botões de sua camisa.

Abraçaram-se, beijaram-se durante imenso tempo. Sentindo os toques que ambos conheciam tão bem, mas que estavam esquecidos por tanto tempo.

Ele passou as mãos pelas pernas dela, subindo pelo lado interno da coxa, fazendo com que a saia subisse e ele pudesse retirar a calcinha dela.

Beijou o pescoço dela com certa agressividade, fazendo-a gemer baixinho, fazendo-a suspirar. Desceu os lábios aos seios, sentindo-a tremer e vibrar. Voltou à boca enquanto ela desatava o cinto dele e a calça.

E Draco uniu-se a ela com tanta gentileza daquela vez, mas era ao mesmo tempo com tanta intensidade e... ela pôde notar... com tanto amor.

Ele movia-se contra ela de uma forma que só ele conseguia. Podia ser ao mesmo tempo suave e gentil, e também intenso e lascivo.

Entraram em êxtase juntos e abafaram os gemidos mais altos com beijos. Os melhores beijos.

Ficaram abraçados por muito tempo, deixando que as respirações aceleradas se acalmassem. Sentindo o corpo um do outro, o cheiro.

Afastaram-se e apanharam as roupas esquecidas no chão.

"O que isso significa." – ela o ignorou – "O que isso significa, Virgínia?"

"Arrume a sua gravata, Draco."

"O que isso significa?"

"Eu estava de calcinha, você viu?"

"O que raios isso significa, Weasley?" – ela apanhou a calcinha sobre a mesa e vestiu-a, depois virou-se para Draco.

"Significa que estamos juntos." – ela sorriu e depositou um beijo na boca dele – "E arrume a sua gravata!"

**x.x.x**

Ginny suspirou e sorriu. Olhar aquela cena era uma das melhores coisas de sua vida.

Draco dormia na rede e tinha em seu peito um pequeno bebezinho loiro, que acompanhava a respiração do pai.

Mark ainda era tão pequenino, mas se parecia tanto com o pai. Os cabelos loiros, os olhos ainda não tinham cor definida, mas Ginny sabia que ficariam tão cinzas quanto os de Draco. Ela só não sabia se a personalidade dele seria como a do pai.

Ela aproximou-se e viu, sobre a mesinha, ao lado da rede, uma rosa negra em um vaso e uma carta. A rosa que Draco fazia questão de mudar todos os dias e a carta que ele lhe dera tantos anos atrás. Deitou-se cuidadosamente na rede, enroscando-se no corpo dele e acomodando-se. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para ela de um jeito débil. Ela beijou a boca dele suavemente e Draco fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir. E ela adormeceu alguns minutos depois. Feliz.

Agora ela tinha a certeza de que existem vários motivos para não se amar uma pessoa e um só para amá-la. Ela tinha motivos para preencher uma vida de ódio por ele, sua família, sua história, suas brigas. E apenas um que o tornava o homem de sua vida: ele a completava em todos os sentidos.

_FIM_

_Por Rebeca Maria_

_Em 9 de Março de 2007_

Nhaaaa... eu não tive tempo de atualizar antes do dia 6... desculpem... mas cá está o último capítulo da fic. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
